El final feliz
by inicken
Summary: La despedida. la decisión. la espera. el final. drabble HHr


El final feliz

Lo tenía enfrente suyo. Había deseado que ese momento no ocurriese nunca, pero como todas las cosas que no queremos, estas llegan pronto. Y provocaban que el tiempo se convirtiese en algo maldito. Maldito el tiempo, también maldita la ocasión. Era la despedida. El último adiós, demasiado lejos de tornarse informal, Hermione no sabía si besarle, decirle que recuperasen todo el tiempo que no habían aprovechado, que les quedaban tantas cosas por vivir. Juntos. Sin nadie que les estorbase. Sin Voldemort, sin velos, sin tapujos, sin frenos. Solo con lo que se había en parte imprescindible de su existencia. El amor que el hombre que tenía en frente suyo le entregaba.

Pero se sentía una persona indigna. No solo se había dedicado a empujar sus sentimientos sin compasión hacia un plano tan, aunque profundo, tan bajo como la amistad. Sino que había actuado con cobardía, porque aunque ambos sabían lo que sentían, ella no daba el primer paso. Y se enterraba, como si un muerto cavase su propia tumba, en el papel que tan bien le sentaba, de ser la "amiga comprensiva".

Ahora estaban allí, a un metro de distancia, a dos del transporte que lo llevaría a vivir muy lejos, a una vida que no la incluía. A olvidarse de lo que tuvieron durante toda una vida. Porque no era ninguna tonta, se daba cuenta que estaba dentro del pasado que él quería olvidar. No le importaban las promesas de que le escribiría cada semana, porque una vez habiéndose ido, ninguna carta bastaría para poder dejarle en claro que lo amaba. Contarle todas las historias que pasaron por su mente cuando se propuso dárselo a entender. Historias de amor, de una niña, ahora mujer que se enamoraba de su mejor amigo, y este, escondidamente le correspondía, ella algún día lo citaba en algún lugar romántico, o el la invitaba a ella a una situación particular. Se decían que se amaban. Se sentían al fin completos. Y todas tenían finales felices. Ahora, ella estaba en el momento clímax de la historia, cuando la amiga podría decirle al que sabía el hombre de su vida que no se fuera, rogarle que no se fuera de su lado. Crear su propio final feliz.

Le mira a los ojos, de un verde esmeralda aún más profundo de cuando lo conoció. Con más experiencia, con más tragedias, con más vida. Siente incluso que puede leer su mente, porque traspasa sus ojos. Ve la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, dos estudiantes borrachos que abrazados se tropiezan en las paredes para llegar a la cima, borrachos de alcohol, muertes y amor. Que decidieron una noche tomarse los permisos que la vida nunca les dio, y escapar a un lugar donde pudiesen ser libres, y mirar el cielo sin marcas tenebrosas ni olor a desastres. Decidieron compartir sus cuerpos como los amigos no deben hacerlo. Decidieron, con vergüenza, olvidarlo todo al día siguiente.

Ahora, Hermione sabe que Harry tampoco lo olvidó, algo, más allá de cualquier hechizo, cualquier poción, cualquier conjuro hizo que lo recordase tal como ella. Porque lo que ellos tenían no podía definirse. Había transgredido las barreras del amor y la amistad, la vida y la muerte. La hermandad y las conciencias.

Por eso, la encrucijada es la palabra en ese segundo, abrazarlo y retenerlo, hacerlo feliz, o al menos intentarlo, para toda la vida, o dejarlo ir, para ver que hace con su vida, y sentarse a esperar a que llegue algo o alguien que logre hacerla sentir algo de nuevo. Labor imposible. Pestañea, abre la boca para hablar, sabiendo que lo que hará es para siempre.

-Adiós Harry-

Adiós Hermione, cuídate mucho-

Cierra la boca. Le regala la sonrisa más triste que haya salido de sus labios nunca antes, pero es sincera. Es una sonrisa que junta todos sus años de vida, todas las penas, todas las experiencias, todo el amor, toda la amistad, que en ese momento comenzaría a dilatarse por la distancia, todo el peso de ocultarle tu mayor secreto. Esa sonrisa era una historia, esa sonrisa era el comienzo del final feliz. el amigo se iría, y la amiga lo esperaría, porque el amigo volvería, ella lo sabía, lo que ellos tenían lo traspasaba todo, hasta las distancias y el espacio si era necesario. Y solo cuando volviese, tarde o temprano, no importaba, la historia tendría su segunda parte, pero esta vez, empezarían por el final, un final feliz.


End file.
